


Saturday Detention

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Boys Kissing, Can't go wrong just leaving Niall the way he is, Detention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Headmaster Cowell, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Liam, M/M, Nerd Harry, Nerd Harry Styles, Niall is Niall, OT5 Friendship, Pretty Boy Zayn, Punk Louis, Recreational Drug Use, The Breakfast Club Au, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five boys with nothing in common end up together in Saturday detention. Maybe if they can get past their first impressions, they’ll realize they're not as different as they thought. </p><p>Or</p><p>The Breakfast Club Au that was dying to be written.</p><p>Now available in Russian: <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/3562078">https://ficbook.net/readfic/3562078</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This monster bit me out of nowhere and wouldn’t let go until I wrote it all down. 
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks go to my amazing betas [dramaturgicallycorrect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaturgicallycorrect/pseuds/dramaturgicallycorrect) and [catbixby2060](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bixcattv/pseuds/catbixby2060) who told me when less was more, _more_ was more, and who just generally kept me sane.  
>  And thanks to [Veta](http://svtlnlvv.tumblr.com/) for the Russian translation!
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of fiction. No matter how much I wish it wasn’t.

Saturday, January 30th, 2010

Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School

Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England

 

 

 

It’s a diverse group that shows up in the January cold to Saturday detention. 

Zayn Malik, brought in his father’s BMW, wears his contempt for this place clearly on his features as his father lectures him about why this can’t happen again. The boy rolls his eyes and pretends to listen all the while thinking _like I’d waste another Saturday in this hell hole_.

Niall Horan, just arriving, merely gives his mum a kiss on the cheek which she cheerfully returns before telling him to have a good day. “It’s detention, mum. It’s not supposed to be a good day,” he tells her with a laugh. “My little ray of sunshine will figure out a way,” she answers with a dismissive wave of her hand as he shakes his head and closes the car door behind him to head inside.

Liam Payne sits silently in his dad’s modest four-door as his father yells at him about how this better not affect his chances at a football scholarship. They both know footy is his only way out of this tiny village and as harsh as his father’s words are, they both know that he yells them with care. Neither of them wants the boy to be stuck here after graduation. Liam just wishes he had a better way out.

Louis Tomlinson steers his skateboard with precision as he makes his way to the building, carefree with the wind in his unnaturally red hair, and barely paying attention to his surroundings. He almost runs into a nerdy boy that’s riding up on a bike but swerves at the last minute just in time to save himself. Such is his control. His board is practically an extension of himself. He pays no mind to the fact that the other boy tumbles over. 

“I’m okay,” Harry Styles calls too quietly for the punk on the skateboard to hear as he rights himself. He wouldn’t have paid any attention anyway, Harry knows. No one pays attention to Harry. He’s too quiet. Smart but not enough to count for anything. He’s invisible. No matter how carefully he slicks back his hair or how pristine his clothes are, no one sees him. Harry quickly chains his bike up and rushes inside. He doesn’t want to be late. Not that anyone would really notice if he was.

~~@~~

They all situate themselves in the massive library to wait out the end of what is promising to be a horrid day. There are six tables, three rows of two, at which they congregate.

“Can I sit here?” Liam asks, pointing to an empty chair two seats away from Zayn. 

Zayn looks over, eyes trailing over the other boy, and shrugs before staring straight ahead again as Liam takes his seat.

Louis makes it a habit to touch everything he passes as he walks to his table. The librarian is so OCD that he’s surprised she’s not here, keeping an eye on her workspace and glaring at them all, daring them to touch something. He takes the time to stop at her area and move everything just a centimeter or two to the right, leave her a nice surprise come Monday. She’ll know it was Louis. Only he can exasperate her so very deeply. But he likes to think that after 3 years of dealing with him, it’s become _fond_ exasperation. After double-checking that he’s moved absolutely everything, including the computer, he slowly walks to the back row of tables and takes his seat, feet kicked up and ankles crossed on the table before him.

Niall simply flops down at one of the middle tables, taking a deep breath of library air before pulling a pack of crisps from his pocket and munching loudly. He’s so loud that he can feel the eyes of the others all staring at him. He looks at each of them in turn before shrugging and continuing to munch his food. He’d offer them a crisp but Niall and his food have a deeply loving and monogamous relationship. He doesn’t share.

Harry rushes into the room just before 8am. Hurrying to one of the tables, he ends up tripping over his feet and landing face down on the floor, too-long limbs sprawled in every direction. Zayn, Louis, and Liam all chuckle while Niall offers Harry a greasy hand up. Harry takes it, not realizing his mistake until it’s too late but smiles shyly and thanks Niall for the help even as he wipes his hand off on the leg of his trousers.

“No problem, mate,” Niall answers with a grin, pulling Harry over to sit next to him just as Headmaster Cowell walks into the room.

“Good Morning, boys,” Mr. Cowell says and though the greeting is polite, there is very clearly displeasure dripping from his teeth as he speaks.

“Good Morning, Mr. Cowell,” Harry returns the greeting only to be met with scornful stares from his classmates. Everyone but Niall, who pays Harry no mind as he pretends he doesn’t have food in his mouth. Harry sinks further into his seat.

Mr. Cowell’s mouth twitches almost falling into a fond smile at the usually quiet boy but he holds firm. He glares sternly at the rest of them as he starts his speech.

“This is detention. There is to be no talking, no switching seats or moving around in general, no sleeping. I’m talking to you, Mr. Malik.”

Zayn just rolls his eyes. So, he fell asleep in his calculus class. Every day for the past month. He can’t help it if that class is boring. When is he really going to need math in the real world? He’s going to be model. He doesn’t need math to look good in pictures, he does that naturally he thinks ruefully.

“No food, Mr. Horan,” Mr. Cowell continues, holding out his hand for the packet of crisps he is well aware that Niall is hiding in his pocket. Niall hands over the crisps with a long-suffering sigh and slumps ungracefully back in his chair.

“Alright. We’re going to do something a little different today, boys.” 

They all watch as their headmaster picks up some papers and pencils from the librarian’s counter top and begins passing them out.

“You’re going to write an essay. No less than 1000 words. And you will describe to me who you think you are.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Louis scoffs just as Mr. Cowell pushes his feet off the table.

“And I don’t mean one word written a thousand times, Mr. Tomlinson,” Mr. Cowell says before he continues on walking back to stand before them all.

“Give me a little credit,” Louis jeers. “I’m a bit more imaginative than that.”

“Maybe you’ll learn something about yourselves and whether or not you care to return to Saturday detention. I’ll be right across the hall in my office. So, I’d advise you to take this seriously and keep the tomfoolery to a minimum,” Mr. Cowell warns as he turns to leave.

“Well, as long as there’s room for _a little_ tomfoolery,” Louis smirks when he thinks Mr. Cowell can’t hear him anymore.

“As you are well-versed in the ways of Saturday detention, Mr. Tomlinson, I leave it to you to keep your peers in line,” Mr. Cowell calls back.

“My pleasure, Headmaster,” Louis smirks. Mr. Cowell really should know better than to leave him in charge. 

But their headmaster isn’t done speaking yet. “If they get out of line, _you_ get another Saturday in my lovely company.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis gives a mock salute as he brings his feet back up to the table, crossing them at the ankles once more. 

“He’s going to regret that,” Louis quietly informs the others with a wicked grin.

And he’s not sure if it should unsettle his stomach the way it does but Louis swears he can hear Mr. Cowell’s laughter as the library door closes behind him.

~~@~~

The first few minutes crawl by in awkward silence.

Or, well, it would be silent if there wasn’t an irritating scratching noise. 

Niall is the first to spot where it’s coming from because, of course, it’s right next to him.

The rest eventually realize and before long they are all staring, once again, at Harry Styles. He doesn’t notice, as he continues on writing until Louis can’t take it anymore.

“Hey, nerdboy! You’re actually _writing_ that shit essay?” 

Harry looks up from his paper, startled to find all eyes on him. “Um, well, it was assigned? So…yes?”

“Of course, you are,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Headmaster’s pet, are you?”

“No,” Harry answers with a frown. He can’t help it if teachers like him. Well, except one. 

“He has no right to ask us who we are,” Zayn chimes in. “You have every right not to tell him. It’s no one’s business.”

“He doesn’t need to ask who we are,” Liam supplies. “It’s written all over us.”

He looks around at the others and even he can tell who each of them is. Until he gets to Niall. 

“Well, most of us,” he amends.

“That’s not true,” Harry says quietly not wanting to get in the middle of whatever this is but unable to keep quiet when Liam’s statement is so obviously _wrong_. “You can’t tell who someone is just by looking at them.”

“Sure you can,” Liam argues. “I’m obviously ‘the jock’. You’re the nerd. Louis’ the delinquent. And Zayn, here, is the spoiled little princess.”

Louis is the only one not offended by Liam’s assessment, smiling widely at being called a delinquent. Liam’s not wrong there.

Harry, however, sinks even further into himself as Zayn leans over and slaps Liam hard on the back of the head. 

“I’m not spoiled, nor am I a princess,” Zayn growls at Liam’s insensitivity.

“What am I then?” Niall asks Liam and for the first time all day (even counting when Mr. Cowell took his crisps away), he doesn’t look like he’s on the verge of smiling.

“You’re Irish,” Liam answers with a shrug because he really doesn’t know _what_ to think of Niall.

“And you’re ignorant,” Zayn retorts before crossing his arms and pointedly ignoring everyone once more.

“Look, I didn’t mean to offend anyone. And maybe that’s not all entirely true. But it’s what people see when they look at us, isn’t it?” Liam sighs and gives up as Harry and Niall just stare back at him with unhappy expressions.

“So, nerdboy, if there’s so much more to you than meets the eye, how about you let us in on it?” Louis chimes in. “What makes you special?”

“My name isn’t nerdboy, it’s Harry,” is all Harry offers as he goes back to his essay.

“ _Well_.” Louis doesn’t like being ignored. He decides to find a way to get under the other boy’s skin if it takes all day. Now, he’s just biding his time.

Niall looks around as the room quiets down again, everyone’s eyes on their table or staring straight ahead, and he shrugs to himself before pulling out his emergency pack of crisps and munching happily as the minutes tick by.

~~@~~

A good half hour passes before Louis can’t take the quiet anymore.

“Hmm,” He muses aloud. “What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss? We’re not allowed to move so… I guess I’ll have to take one right here.”

Zayn and Liam watch in horror as Louis appears to be unzipping his trousers.

“Ew,” is the best response Zayn can manage before he turns back around in his seat. He doesn’t care to see this. Liam is bit more vocal.

“You’re not pissing in here. Zip your trousers back up,” he says, not taking his eyes off Louis’ face.

“Shut up, I have a shy bladder. I can’t piss if you’re talking,” Louis returns, face scrunched in concentration.

“Well, then I’m just gonna have to keep talking, aren’t I? Because you’re not pissing in here,” Liam says forcefully. 

“You’re so rugged and manly when you get demanding,” Louis tells him. “It’s pretty hot, actually.”

“Too bad for you, I’m not into blokes,” Liam glares.

“Aren’t you?” Louis asks scrutinizing the footy player. “I thought you were here because of a skirmish in the locker room? Isn’t that what I heard? Sounds like someone’s got some unresolved sexual issues to me.”

“Fuck you,” Liam seethes.

“Well, if you play your cards right,” Louis smirks.

“First of all, it’s none of your business why I’m here. And second, if you don’t zip up, I’m gonna come over there and do it for you,” Liam says through clenched teeth.

“Admit it, you just want to get near my cock,” Louis taunts.

“You wish,” Liam hisses back.

“Maybe I do,” Louis retorts with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“You’re such a—”

“Oh, shit! Bladder isn’t as shy as I thought.”

They all watch as a pool begins to form on the carpet beneath Louis’ table. Even Zayn can’t look away.

“You’re a fucking psycho,” Zayn says scornfully.

“Ah! Relief!” Louis cries in response as he takes in Liam’s angry face and Niall’s barely held in laughter. Much to Louis’ dismay, Harry is simply looking at him very clearly unimpressed.

Just when it looks like Liam might abandon his chair in an attempt to strangle the life from Louis, Harry scoffs. “It’s apple juice.”

And not for the last time, all eyes turn to the quiet boy sat beside Niall.

“What?” Zayn asks like he didn’t hear.

“Take a whiff,” Harry says sounding bored. “If any of you paid a bit of attention, you could tell. It’s apple juice.”

“Hey, he’s right,” Niall laughs as he takes several deep breaths picking up the scent before frowning deeply. “Now I’m thirsty.”

Ignoring Niall, Louis glares at Harry before slamming his hand holding the now-empty juice box on the table and pointing at Harry with the other.

“You spoil my fun again, nerdboy, and you’ll live to regret it,” Louis warns. _He’s_ supposed to be the one getting under _Harry’s_ skin. Not the other way around.

“It’s Harry,” is all Harry says as his cheeks turn a delightful shade of pink and he hunches over in his chair trying his best to hide himself from Louis’ vision behind Niall.

“Leave him alone,” Niall tells Louis as he throws an arm over Harry’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I offend your boyfriend? I didn’t know you were into guys, Niall. Better watch out though, I’m pretty sure he wants to fuck Zayn,” Louis rambles trying to get a rise out of as many people as possible.

“Shut your fucking mouth, Louis,” Zayn yells. “Like I’d fuck _him_ anyway.”

“Ooh! Somebody just jumped out of the closet!” Louis taunts as Zayn realizes what he’s just said.

“I wouldn’t fuck _any_ guy, you pervert,” Zayn tries to save himself.

“Methinks he doth protest too much,” Louis beams.

“ _Are_ you gay?” Liam turns to Zayn in all seriousness.

“If I was, would you go running to another table?” Zayn asks but there’s an accusation in his eyes when he looks at Liam.

“No. It’s just, my girlfriend is pretty good friends with your girlfriend so, it might be a bit awkward is all,” Liam says hands up in truce.

“I’m not gay,” Zayn spits the word like it’s offensive.

“Well, I am,” Harry says behind them. His eyes remain focused on Zayn. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Louis watches Harry, jaw gaping as the boy sits tall in his seat and speaks more firmly than he has all morning. It’s sort of _hot as hell_.

“As long as your dick stays far away from me, I don’t care,” Zayn answers trying to dismiss the conversation.

“And what? It’s impossible for a gay male not to find you attractive?” Harry barrels on. 

“I didn’t say that,” Zayn argues.

“Well, Louis was lying. I don’t want to sleep with you. And if I did before, I wouldn’t now,” Harry tells Zayn who just huffs and spins around in his seat. Ignoring the things he doesn’t like seems to be his method of coping when the world doesn’t go his way.

“Wow, nerdboy,” Louis speaks when the commotion has died down. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Harry, having had enough, calmly gets up from his chair and stalks to Louis’ table.

Louis looks up at the boy towering over him with raised eyebrows. “Something I can do for you?”

Slowly, Harry leans down into Louis’ space and grips the scarf still wound around Louis’ neck. “My name is Harry. Edward. Styles.” 

With each word Harry gets just a bit closer to Louis’ face and Louis is sure that Harry is trying to be intimidating but all Louis can see are Harry’s plump, pink lips getting closer to his and he just desperately wants to snog the boy. 

“I’d appreciate it if you’d use it,” Harry growls and waits for some kind of acknowledgement. 

Just when Louis is about to throw himself at the other boy’s mouth, Harry straightens. He lets go of Louis’ scarf, tenderly arranging it back the way it was, and returns to his seat where Niall promptly returns his arm to Harry’s shoulders and gives the boy a high five while laughing at Louis’ dazed expression.

Liam chuckles as well, throwing a wink Harry’s way and a friendly thumbs up and Harry feels better than he has since the start of secondary school.

 

~~@~~

 

Harry finished his essay a while ago. He’s pretty sure he’s the only one who’s done it. With nothing else to do, though, he keeps reading it over and wondering if Zayn was right. Does Mr. Cowell, or _anyone_ for that matter, have any right to question who they are? They’re in secondary school. Maybe they don’t _know_ who they are yet. If Zayn’s reaction to being called gay is any indication, he may be having issues with the question. Now that Harry has cooled down, he’s no longer angry at the boy for his reaction. He feels sorry that Zayn seems to be dealing with something that Harry bets the boy is keeping to himself. He knows what it’s like to feel like you have no one to turn to. 

Harry turns his eyes from Zayn, who he is absolutely sure is asleep and watches Louis for a bit. The boy has been uncharacteristically quiet for a little over an hour now and Harry worries that he’s broken him. That is, until Louis leans back from his table and Harry can see the little pile Louis has made, tearing his paper to shreds and making tiny little balls out of the carnage. He immediately begins chucking them at Zayn and Liam. Harry shakes his head and looks back at his paper.

Liam, surprisingly, plays along happily throwing paper back at Louis.

Zayn sleeps through most of the assault but eventually, Louis’ gleeful cackle wakes him and he’s infuriated when he finds a mess of paper in his perfectly styled hair. 

“I’ll get you back for this,” he promises as he wads his paper up into one large ball and pelts Louis right in his laughing face.

Niall chuckles throughout the whole ordeal as he eats an apple that Harry is sure he didn’t have a moment ago.

“What in heaven’s name is going on in here?” Headmaster Cowell shouts when he sees the mess they’ve made.

Everyone abruptly stops what they were doing.

“Mr. Horan, I believe you know where the rubbish is,” Mr. Cowell points and Niall frowns mourning the loss of his beloved apple as he moves to throw it out. “Bring it back with you as I’m sure you’ll all enjoy cleaning up the mess you’ve made.”

Zayn scoffs because he’s hardly done anything but doesn’t argue and Harry ducks his head, a bit ashamed that he didn’t try to stop it.

“Isn’t that what the custodian is for?” Louis asks casually as he leans back comfortably in his seat.

“You, Mr. Tomlinson seem to have forgotten the promise I made. Seeing as you couldn’t keep these boys in line, you’ll be with me again next Saturday,” Mr. Cowell states with a smarmy grin.

Louis rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “What else is new?”

“Would you like another? Because that’s where you’re heading.”

“I know you have a _thing_ for younger men, _**head** master_,” Louis smirks making the title sound as dirty as possible, “But I’m taken. Sorry.”

“Alright, Louis, “the headmaster sighs. “You have Saturday detention for the next month.”

“You can try to keep us apart, but our love is too strong!” Louis cries dramatically. “Isn’t that right, Harry?”

“What?!? I… you… I don’t…,” Harry sputters not expecting to be dragged into Louis’ game.

“Just clean up this mess,” the Headmaster says with an exasperated sigh, brushing past Niall as he leaves. “I expect the floor to be spotless when I get back.”

They all rise to begin cleaning. Everyone except Louis. “What? He told us not to move and now he’s telling us to get up. He needs to make up his mind.”

“This is your mess, you arse. Get down here and help us clean it up,” Niall orders but Louis can tell he’s not too upset because there’s still a hint of a smile on his face.

Louis drops lazily to the floor but stops after a second. He glances at the unexpectedly complex boy with gelled hair and a surprising temper. Louis wants him. And Louis gets what he wants. When it’s something that doesn’t matter, anyway. A bit of sex is no big deal. He smirks to himself.

“I don’t think Harry should have to clean,” he tells the room at large and everyone eyes him with suspicion. “Well, _he_ didn’t throw any paper. He didn’t even watch us throwing paper. He just sat there.”

Finally, Niall shrugs. “I’m cool with Harry sitting this one out.”

“S’fine with me,” Liam agrees and everyone turns to Zayn while Harry wills the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He doesn’t mind helping. Really. Can he go back to being invisible now?

“Whatever,” Zayn breathes with a roll of his eyes. He doesn’t really want to be on his knees on the nasty carpet while Harry sits out the cleanup but he doesn’t want to look like a spoiled brat either. Liam’s earlier words have left a mark on him and he can’t seem to make it go away.

“No. It’s fine. I don’t mind helping,” Harry offers, quickly trying to get past this mess.

But Louis isn’t about to allow it. “Either you stop cleaning and sit back at your table, or I do.”

“You actually deserve this,” Liam argues but it was never Louis’ intention to get out of the cleaning himself.

“I know,” he agrees easily. “But Harry doesn’t.”

All eyes are pointedly staring at Harry until he gets to his feet with a sigh and sits back down at his table.

The cleanup resumes like nothing happened and Harry lays his head down on his arms and closes his eyes. _**Why** does Louis Tomlinson have to be such a dick_?

It’s not long before Harry feels something moving on his inner thigh. He leans back and looks beneath the table to find Louis smirking back up at him. Louis raises a finger to his lips silently telling Harry to remain quiet as the quickly begins palming Harry through his trousers.

Harry’s eyes bug out comically as he bites his bottom lip to keep from squealing. Harry reaches for Louis’ hand trying to pull the other boy away from his crotch but as soon as the hand is gone, Louis’ face is there mouthing at him through his trousers, free hand reaching up to try and work the zip.

And it feels so good; Harry almost doesn’t want him to stop. Oh god, he _really_ doesn’t want him to. But this is wrong. They barely know each other and they’re in public, for heaven’s sake, and Harry has never had a mouth on his cock before and he’s not sure he wants to start with Louis Tomlinson’s when he’s pretty sure Louis is just going to go back to making fun of him when it’s all over.

Harry pulls Louis off of him, tugging his hair in a way that nearly makes Louis moan, and as soon as he’s able, he clamps his legs shut to the great disappointment of Louis who glares from Harry’s legs to his flushed face before turning suddenly and crawling out from under the table to sulk somewhere a bit further away.

Is Harry supposed to feel so massively disappointed when Louis ignores him for the next hour? Because he absolutely does.

~~@~~

They’ve all passed out from boredom when the headmaster shows up to offer them a bathroom break. He startles them all awake with a yell, escorting them to the bathroom and back in an efficient manner before leaving them to their boredom once more.

They don’t stay in their seats this time.

Louis sits on the counter pretending to read, the librarian’s reading glasses perched on his nose, book held upside down while Niall chomps on a bagel and Harry goes through the card catalogue putting misplaced cards in their proper place. Harry doesn’t realize he’s undoing all of Louis’ hard work, but he’s so adorable Louis’ not going to say anything.

“So, are you grounded tonight?” Liam asks Zayn as he stretches against the stair railing, his shirt riding up a bit and showing off his impressive abs. It takes everything in him for Zayn not to give those abs more than a passing glance. 

“I don’t know,” Zayn shrugs. “My dad says I am but I’m pretty sure I can talk my mum into letting me out of the house. Why?”

“There’s a party at Derek Stiner’s house. I’m taking Sophia and Perrie said that she was going so I just wondered if you were going with her,” Liam asks innocently.

“Just because she’s my girlfriend doesn’t mean she can’t do things on her own,” Zayn replies returning his attention to the piece of paper he’s stolen that he’s been doodling on.

“So, you’re not going?” Liam pushes.

“I doubt it. I mean, I could but things will just get worse with my dad if I don’t do what he says and then my parents will get into it with each other and it’ll become this whole big mess that I’d rather not deal with,” Zayn answers never taking his eyes off his drawing.

“Do you think they’re on their way to divorce?” Louis butts in.

“No,” Zayn answers a little too forcefully.

“There’s nothing shameful about it,” Louis continues on. “ _My_ parents are divorced. I mean, I barely know my father.”

“And look what it’s done to you,” Liam mutters. He’ll never admit that he’s jealous Louis doesn’t seem to have that parental pressure that Liam knows all too well.

“Hey! That bastard has no right to have any effect what-so-ever on my life so don’t you dare claim that who I am has anything to do with him!” There’s a fire behind Louis’ eyes now that none of them have seen before. “ _I_ made me who I am. And if you don’t like it, you can fuck right off.”

Harry watches silently as Louis disappears into the stacks wondering if he should follow. In the end, he decides that maybe Louis could use a friend right now.

Harry searches until he ends up finding Louis sitting at a window, the sill jutting at least two feet from the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest as he stares at the overcast sky outside.

“Turn back now, Harry,” Louis warns. “It’ll be your only chance.”

“My only chance before what?” Harry asks as he sits in the space next to Louis’ feet.

“Before I draw you into my web,” Louis gives the nerdy boy a half-smile. “Once I have you, I won’t let you go.”

“Maybe it’d be nice to not be let go of,” Harry whispers.

Louis just sits there, studying Harry’s face for a minute. “Why did you follow me, Harry?”

Harry shrugs not quite ready to put into words the hurricane of emotions he feels when Louis is near. He’s always had a crush on the boy but has never spoken to him before today. 

“I’m not really one for bonding,” Louis warns burying his face in his knees.

“We don’t have to bond,” Harry offers. “We don’t even have to talk, if you’d rather. I’ll just _be_ here. If you need someone.”

Louis raises his head and stares at Harry. Seriously, can this boy truly be real? “What if I want to be alone?”

“Do you?” Harry asks seriously. “I’ll go, then.”

He gets to his feet a bit reluctantly but if Louis wants him to leave…

“Don’t,” Louis catches his wrist, dragging him to sit back down next to him. He shifts so that they sit side by side, thighs touching. “So, I obviously have ‘daddy’ issues. What’s _your_ poison?”

Harry gives him a rueful smile. “Thought you didn’t want to bond.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “If you haven’t noticed, I happen to be a bit contrary. Now, spill all your problems so I don’t feel like the most fucked up person in the room.”

Harry takes a breath before opening his mouth to speak but Louis continues.

“Unless you don’t have worse problems than mine. In which case, _lie_.”

Harry laughs lightly and it’s a bit like music to Louis’ ears. He finds himself holding his breath, waiting for Harry to speak. Which, when the hell did _that_ happen? When did Louis become genuinely interested in the lad? It scares him a bit. Louis doesn’t _care_ about people. Caring leads to pain and Louis is sick of hurting.

“Um,” Harry’s eyes study the ceiling as he tries to think of what to say. “I failed shop class?”

“Seriously? You think _that_ can contend with my daddy issues?” Louis asks in mock disbelief. “Try again.”

“I…,” Harry wonders if it’s actually okay to say something true or if Louis will make fun, if he’ll turn away when Harry tells him what makes him ache inside. He decides to give Louis the benefit of the doubt. “I feel invisible most of the time.” 

It comes out as barely more than a whisper and Harry halfway expects Louis to make a joke. But he doesn’t. He studies Harry for a minute before he moves a bit closer. “I see you.”

Harry turns to Louis with sad smile. It may be a mistake but he feels brave. _Louis_ makes him feel brave. So Harry says the dangerous words that have crawled to the tip of his tongue. “I’ve always seen you.”

Louis is pretty sure he’s not blinking as he takes a shuttering breath. His face is drawing ever closer to Harry’s, his voice a husky whisper as he repeats his original question though he thinks he has an idea of the answer. “Why did you follow me back here, Harry?” 

Harry swallows loudly as Louis crawls over his lap to straddle him, hands holding tightly to Harry’s shoulders as he leans in closer not bothering to give Harry adequate time to answer. Harry is surprised with himself when he feels his own hands come to rest on Louis’ bum causing the boy to give him a naughty half-grin before he finally captures Harry’s mouth in a dark, teasing kiss. Harry moans into the kiss immediately, fingers tightening on Louis’s bum as he opens his mouth to Louis’ tongue.

Louis gets lost in the sensation of Harry’s mouth pressed against his, his tongue grazing Louis’ in the sexiest way as he lets Louis take him over. 

“Fuck, Styles,” Louis says when he pulls away and tries to catch his breath. “Where did you learn how to kiss like that?”

He’s about to say nevermind, he doesn’t want to know, when he notices the lovely shade of pink crawling up Harry’s cheeks.

“ _No_. It can’t be,” Louis shakes his head doubtfully. “That can’t have been your first kiss.”

Harry swallows again as he closes his eyes to block out what is sure to be a mocking expression on Louis’ face, ashamed to admit that he’s 16 and that _was_ , in fact, his first kiss.

“ _Sexy_ ,” Louis comments softly, framing the younger boy’s face with both hands. He loves that he’s the first to taste Harry like this. There are freaking butterflies in his stomach when he sees the hopeful smile that lights up Harry’s face. And then he simply can’t stop himself as he takes Harry’s second kiss. And third. And fourth. And…

And then he realizes what’s happening, what he’s _feeling_ , and the fear sets in. So, Louis does what years of heartache have taught him to do when things seem too good to be true. 

He runs.

~~@~~

“You have half an hour for lunch, gentlemen,” the Headmaster calls as he stands before them once more. Everyone is back in their designated seat and things have chilled a great deal from an hour ago. The air between Louis and Harry is downright _icy_.

After their make-out session, Louis had told Harry to never tell anyone it had happened if he wanted to go on breathing and had scampered off again, leaving Harry both aroused and ashamed. It didn’t take long for the arousal to fade due to the way Harry was feeling but he’d still stayed in the stacks for a few more minutes until he was sure he wasn’t going to cry in front of the others. Now, he sits in his seat trying to ignore the feel of Louis’ eyes on his back and tells himself that he’ll be fine if he can just pretend the other boy doesn’t exist for the rest of the day as he pulls his lunch out of his messenger bag.

As the headmaster turns to leave, Liam calls out to get his attention.

“Excuse me, Headmaster. But I don’t have anything to drink,” Liam says.

“I don’t either. No way to keep it cool,” Zayn agrees with a shrug.

“So, can we get something from the drink machine?” Liam asks.

“I’ll get it!” Louis volunteers, standing before the headmaster can even finish sighing.

“Sit down, Mr. Tomlinson,” Mr. Cowell orders, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, fine,” Louis surrenders easily enough sinking back down without a fight.

“Mr. Malik. And Mr. Horan. You two may acquire beverages for the entire group. There’s a machine in the teacher’s lounge. I have an important phone call to make but you better be back in five minutes,” Mr. Cowell tells them finally taking his leave.

~~@~~

“So, what are you in for?” Zayn asks idly as he and Niall walk slowly towards the teacher’s lounge determined to make the most of their freedom.

Niall shrugs as he pops a grape into his mouth. “What are _you_ in for?”

“Falling asleep in class,” Zayn answers but he doesn’t hold Niall’s gaze so the Irish boy thinks he’s probably lying.

“Falling asleep?” Niall laughs. “That’s what they got you for?”

“Sort of,” Is all Zayn says as he continues walking.

Niall follows thinking the conversation is over. It’s not.

“Are you going to tell me anything about why you’re here?” Zayn asks looking over his shoulder.

“I’ll give you about as much as you gave me, deal?” Niall offers.

Zayn’s face scrunches as he tries to comprehend Niall’s weird proposition.

“A half-truth for a half-truth,” Niall clarifies. 

Zayn is about to protest that statement when Niall plows on. 

“I’m here because I’m a coward.”

Zayn wants to ask more, like what the hell that _means_ , but Niall just pops another grape into his mouth and carries on down the hall leaving a dazed and confused Zayn to follow behind.

~~@~~

Louis is getting a little tired of Harry ignoring him as they wait for their drinks. Sure, he kinda kissed him and threatened his life if he told anyone but it’s not like Louis would really follow through. And doesn’t Harry see that it was a mistake? That Louis really has nothing to offer him? So, why is it so hard to take Harry ignoring him? Rather than face the answer, Louis decides to entertain himself with making it impossible for Harry to do so.

“So, Liam,” Louis calls from his seat. “Have you ever had your cock sucked by a bloke?”

“I already told you, I don’t swing that way,” Liam says calmly, not bothering to turn in his seat to look at the troublemaker in the back.

“Yeah, well that doesn’t mean much. I’ve gone down on more than one straight boy when he was drunk enough. I bet Zayn would get on his knees for you in heartbeat,” Louis says conversationally.

“If you’re going to talk your shit, Louis,” Harry growls angrily, “at least give him the courtesy of doing it while he’s in the room.”

“Ah, he speaks,” Louis grins at his success as Harry bristles and turns away once more. That simply won’t do.

“What do you think about Niall? I bet he’s swallowed a few swords,” Louis muses, eyes never leaving Harry. He’s maybe a little too happy when Harry turns towards him again but his smile drops from his face when he sees the look in Harry’s eyes.

“Shut the hell up, Louis. What gives you the right to pick on other people when you’re such a huge fucking mess yourself? Huh? Maybe you should take a look in the mirror once in a while and stop commenting on people you know nothing about!” Harry’s eyes are red-rimmed like he may be on the verge of crying as he heaves hateful words at Louis. 

Louis would feel bad if he weren’t trying to hold himself together from the verbal assault Harry just nearly beat him half to death with. Already his chest is aching and his eyes are burning but Louis squares his shoulders and tries his best to let the words roll off of him. He’s heard worse, plenty of times. But somehow, coming from the lips he’s tenderly stolen kisses from, it still hurts worse than all the others combined.

~~@~~

Zayn and Niall come back to find the room in an unsettling state of quiet. Liam is looking somewhat awed at Harry who’s staring down at the brown bag that holds his lunch on his table, and Louis is glaring at Harry’s back.

“Did something happen while we were gone?” Zayn whispers to Liam as he sits and passes over his drink.

“I’ll tell you later,” Liam answers quietly when he finally turns away from Harry.

Niall sits a can of soda in front of Louis and then plops down in his chair next to Harry, pulling his overstuffed book bag onto the table and emptying its contents, which appears to be enough food to feed all five of them _and_ Mr. Cowell should he return.

They all watch until the bag appears to be empty and there is a mountain of food on the table. Only then does Niall realize that he’s being watched. 

“Problem?” He asks Liam and Zayn staring back until they turn in their seats.

“I bet you 10 pounds that he can’t eat all that,” Liam leans over and whispers to Zayn.

It seems like it would be a stupid bet to take given Niall’s size compared to the amount of food he’s faced with but Zayn slides his eyes over the boy once more before grinning at Liam. “I believe he can, so you’re on.”

They shake on it before pulling out their own lunches and falling quiet again as they eat. 

Harry is half-way through his banana when he looks back at Louis to see the boy sitting there staring at his can of soda like he’s trying to make it explode with only the power of his brain. It occurs to Harry that Louis doesn’t have any food in front of him but he had a juice box earlier so he must have something, right? What if he doesn’t? Harry already feels terrible about the things he yelled at Louis, he’d feel worse if there was a chance the boy was hungry and Harry didn’t even try to do anything for him.

Harry picks up his lunch bag and stands, walking back to Louis’ table with unsure steps but a sense of determination that won’t allow him to turn back.

“Do you want to—”

Before he can get out the word ‘share’ Louis is rising from his seat with his soda in hand and taking the steps to the upper level. There, he sits by himself with his legs dangling over the edge as his head rests against the railing.

Harry miserably walks back to his seat and lunch resumes in silence.

Zayn wins the bet.

~~@~~

When lunch is over, after Mr. Cowell has checked on them and left them alone again, Zayn starts to fidget in his seat.

“What’s wrong with you?” Liam asks when he can’t hold his curiosity in anymore.

“I need to piss,” Zayn hisses.

“You could ask the headmaster,” Harry suggests.

“You don’t need to ask,” Louis snorts from behind them startling them because he hasn’t said a word for the past hour. “Just go. C’mon. We all will.”

They all watch as Louis walks past them and heads confidently to the door. He stops when he realizes they aren’t following.

“Well, do you have to piss or not?”

Zayn, desperate for the loo, finally jumps into action following Louis to the door. Liam simply shrugs at Niall and Harry and follows suit. 

“You coming, Harry?” Niall asks as he rises from his seat but the boy doesn’t wait for an answer before falling into step with the others.

“This is a bad idea,” Harry mutters into the empty room. If he stays and Mr. Cowell comes back, he’ll want Harry to tell him where the others are and they’ll probably get into more trouble. If he goes, at least they’ll all face the headmaster’s wrath together. 

Shaking his head at the whole situation, Harry rises from his seat and hurries to catch up.

~~@~~

It’s not until they are on their way back to the library that they hit a snag in the plan. They’re boxed in with the locked gym on one side, the locked arts hallway on the other and Mr. Cowell bearing down on them in the middle of their pathway to freedom (er, well, the library).

“Well, it was lovely knowing you lads,” Liam says in strained tone. “If my dad doesn’t kill me first, I’ll see you all next Saturday.”

“At least we’re all in the same steadily sinking boat,” Niall says with cheerful shrug.

Louis casts a glance at them all, eyes falling to Harry last. It’s really not fair. He knows Harry didn’t even want to come with them. Again, he’s dragged too many people into his shit. It’s about time he did something right, he thinks.

“No,” Louis tells them. “I’m the captain. I’m the only one required to go down with his ship.”

They all watch with wide eyes as Louis pulls a dime bag of marijuana out of his pocket and thrusts it into Niall’s.

“Don’t eat it,” he orders the Irish boy before turning and, grasping the back of Harry’s neck, presses their lips together briefly but fiercely. “Get back to the library before he does.”

Before any of them can comment or stop him, Louis goes careening around the corner and quite purposefully slams his full weight into the headmaster’s chest causing Louis to fall back on his bum.

“Oh,” Louis says nonchalantly waving up at Mr. Cowell. “Hello, there.”

“What do you think you’re doing, Mr. Tomlinson?” Mr. Cowell asks the prone boy.

“Exploring? I had to take a piss and then I just kind of forgot to go back,” Louis remarks with a smirk.

“Then we’ll just have to keep you entertained, won’t we?” 

~~@~~

“Boys,” Mr. Cowell finds all of the other boys in their designated seats when he escorts Louis back to the library. “It is my great pleasure to inform you that you’ll no longer have to deal with Mr. Tomlinson as he will be spending the rest of the day elsewhere.”

“I know you’re about cry, but please don’t,” Louis tells them all as he grabs his stuff from his former table. “What we had was special. But it’s over. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“You think this is funny?” Mr. Cowell asks Louis, arms crossed and wearing a stern expression. “Do you think it’s funny that you’ve missed so many classes you’ll be here again next year? Were all those classes you skipped to do drugs with your punk friends worth it?”

“Another year of turning your hair gray is worth any cost,” Louis snaps and they can all hear the way Louis’ tone is hard with scorn.

As Louis is led out of the room by Mr. Cowell, the boy turns to look at Harry over his shoulder, blowing him a kiss and winking as he passes through the door.

~~@~~

Mr. Cowell leads Louis to the storage room behind his office.

“You get to straighten up the storage closet since you’re itching for something to do,” Mr. Cowell informs the boy. 

Louis looks around and realizes he’s in Hell. What’s that saying? Something about Hell and good intentions?

The place is a wreck. People have obviously just been throwing stuff in there all willy-nilly for the past 100 years. Still, Louis won’t give Cowell the satisfaction of complaining. He walks into the room and turns back to the headmaster with his arms crossed, a cynical expression on his face.

Mr. Cowell sighs and reaches out to squeeze the boy’s shoulder.

Louis tenses at the touch but doesn’t shake the man off just yet.

“I’m not trying to be cruel, Louis. I apologize for my outburst in the library, but it’s so frustrating seeing such a bright kid throwing his life away,” Mr. Cowell tries to explain.

The words seem to have the opposite effect than what Mr. Cowell was shooting for as Louis hardens and takes a step back, out of the man’s reach.

“You don’t know anything about my life.”

“I know that, despite all appearances to the contrary, you’re not a bad kid,” Mr. Cowell remarks.

“Yeah? Tell that to my father. And my step father, and, _oh yeah_ , my **other** step father,” Louis retorts angrily.

Mr. Cowell looks like he’s going to say something but Louis raises a hand to stop him. “I think I’ve had enough lecturing. Can I just get to work, now?”

The disappointment on the headmaster’s face shouldn’t bother Louis nearly as much as it does but he pushes the thought away as the door swings shut on their conversation.

Louis shuffles things around for a good 20 minutes before he can’t hear Mr. Cowell moving around the office anymore. Once he thinks it’s safe, he heads to the air vent in the corner and, with a little creative maneuvering, removes the cover and crawls inside. It’s not the first time he’s used them, and he’s certain it won’t be the last.

~~@~~

Everyone is startled by the loud crash of a vent cover falling to the floor. Louis smiles at them as he crawls out a bit dusty but no worse for wear. Eyes travel from the vent to the door, expecting the headmaster to come stalking in at any moment but he never does.

“Did you miss me?” he smirks as he makes his way down to Niall from the upper level, ignoring the way everyone’s eyes follow his every movement.

“Can I have my stash, now?” Louis asks the Irish lad, holding out his hand for his prize.

“Are you going to share it?” Niall returns withholding Louis’ property.

Louis raises an eyebrow in challenge but he likes this Niall fellow so he ends up chuckling at the boy’s rebelliousness. “Might do.”

Niall hands over the bag of weed and gets up to follow as Louis heads back up the stairs. 

“Fuck, yes,” Zayn mutters and stands to join the boys upstairs but Liam’s hand on his wrist stops him.

“Wait a minute. You’re not seriously going up there?” Liam scolds.

Zayn pulls his arm from Liam’s grip. “It’s been a pretty shit day, Liam. Don’t you want to forget it all and just chill for a bit?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer before he disappears up the stairs.

Harry watches as Liam seems to fight some internal battle with himself before he huffs in annoyance and joins the others. Harry, himself, lasts a total of ten minutes before he finds his feet carrying him to the stairs.

~~@~~

A half an hour later, they’re all a bit giggly. And the laughs just keep coming as Niall does a spot on impression of Mr. Cowell.

“Do another one,” Liam orders through his giggles.

Niall thinks a minute before launching into an impression of Zayn that has the boy’s jaw dropping in awe.

“That sounds just like me!” he says a bit slower than usual. “How did you do that?”

“I don’t know. I just pay attention,” Niall answers in his own voice with a careless shrug. 

Zayn moves to sit next to Niall, leaning into the boy’s side a bit as he studies his face. “That’s kind of sweet.”

Niall watches Zayn curiously as the boy sways just a bit closer and he wonders if it’s due to the Mary J in his system or if Zayn is doing it on purpose. Before he can find out Louis chuckles loudly.

“Do Harry,” he orders and the eyes of the boy in question momentarily go wide before he realizes that Louis is telling Niall to do an _impression_ of him.

Harry finds himself laughing at his own idiocy as he turns to Niall to see what his impression will look like. He finds Niall studying his face before the boy shakes his head.

“Nah. I don’t feel like doing any more,” he declines.

“Aw, come on, Niall. This is the most fun we’ve had all day,” Liam attempts to persuade him.

“Zayn’s really good at impressions,” Niall says trying to get the focus off of himself.

“What?! No, I’m not,” Zayn protests.

“Not with your voice, maybe. But you draw really good caricatures,” Niall explains pulling Zayn’s drawing from earlier out of his pocket.

Zayn’s eyes narrow as he pulls the drawing from Niall’s hands before he can show anyone. “I threw that away for a reason.”

“Couldn’t have been a good one,” Niall argues. “It’s fucking incredible, mate.”

“Come on, let us have a look,” Louis prods.

Zayn rolls his eyes and crumples the paper, throwing it at Louis’ face. Louis catches it easily despite the drag in his reflexes due to the drugs and opens it to reveal _the five of them_. The five of them as accurate but cartoony superheroes.

“This is _sick_ , mate,” Louis declares in amazement, passing the paper on to Liam.

“Shit! It is. Totally sick,” Liam agrees.

“Yeah, well,” Zayn shrugs trying to be cool about it despite the warmth that spreads in his chest at the compliment. “It’s what got me here on a Saturday.”

“I thought you said you were here for falling asleep in class,” Niall digs.

“Yeah, well. I fell asleep in calculus over a drawing of Ms. Fisher as Darth Vader. _Without_ the helmet. When she woke me up, she saw it and went into a full on strop about it. I got Saturday detention and a trip to the Headmaster,” Zayn tells them triggering Louis to start laughing again.

“Oh my god! I would have paid to see that,” Louis giggles into Harry’s shoulder as Harry looks fondly down at him.

“Have you thought about art school?” Liam asks as he chuckles along with Louis.

“No,” Zayn hardens. “Art school is an unrealistic goal. Or at least, that’s what my father thinks. Besides I’ve already got a few modeling offers and my father isn’t about to let me pass up a sure thing. He’s so pissed at me because I’m missing a job to be here today.”

“Do you want to be a model? I mean, you’ll make a pretty spectacular one but if you don’t want it…” Niall asks quietly, placing his hand on Zayn’s thigh as he watches the boy, waiting patiently for an answer that he’s not sure will come.

It’s sort of grounding, both Niall’s hand and the support behind the gesture. And it’s what prompts Zayn to tell the truth as he stares into the shining blue eyes gazing back at him. “There are a lot of things I have to do that I don’t really want.”

It’s not Niall’s imagination that Zayn’s eyes fall to his lips for a fraction of a second before he slowly removes Niall’s hand from his thigh.

Zayn is thankful when an oblivious Louis starts speculating loudly to himself. “I wish I was here for a reason as cool as that. I’m just here for skipping class. Again. Honestly, I don’t know why I come at all.”

It’s a lie. Even the ease with which he throws out the comment. But none of the others know that.

“Why don’t you go to class?” Harry asks, watching Louis with a genuine expression of curiosity.

“It’s boring, innit?” Louis replies. “Why bother?”

“I don’t believe that,” Harry says quietly.

“Are you calling me a liar?” Louis leans in to glare at Harry.

“I’m calling you smarter than that,” Harry reasons and from the looks of it, he’s being utterly sincere. 

Louis swallows down his bitter retort. He wants to say it, let the words fly from his mouth and watch the wreckage that ensues but he’s caused enough damage today. It’s just. Where does Harry get off having any kind of faith in him? Louis will only let the boy down. It’s all he’s good for.

“You give me too much credit, Harry,” is what he settles on instead.

“What are you here for?” Zayn questions Liam, not wanting to sit through the uncomfortable and perhaps a bit too intimate scene going on between Louis and Harry.

Liam goes a bit pink as he answers. “Louis already said earlier. I had a bit of a skirmish in the locker room.”

“Yeah,” Louis joins the conversation, happy to be on less dangerous ground for the moment. “Still not quite sure what that was about, mate. Care to enlighten us?”

Louis tries not to notice when Harry’s shoulders slump at being so obviously dismissed.

“No. I’d rather not,” Liam replies, not looking anyone in the eye. 

“Come on,” Zayn urges. “Louis and I told.”

“Well, to be fair, ours were a bit tame,” Louis states before wincing at his own stupidity. He should be trying to get Liam to talk, not giving him excuses not to.

Luckily, Liam seems to decide he needs to get it off his chest and starts talking.

“Fine. There’s this boy in my gym class,” he begins.

“I _knew_ it was a crisis of sexuality,” Louis raises a fist in victory but quickly lowers it and makes like he’s zipping his mouth shut, locking it, and throwing away the key when he catches Liam’s glare.

“Anyway. His name is Brian Johnson. Do any of you know him?” Liam asks looking around.

“I know him,” Niall answers. “He got attacked in the locker room by the footy team.”

“Yeah,” Liam hangs his head shamefully.

“But someone stopped them from carrying it very far,” Niall continues, not taking his eyes off of Liam.

“Yeah,” Liam says again. “That was me.”

“Wait. You got detention for sticking up for someone?” Harry’s features are hardened as he questions Liam, his words full of anger. “That’s bullshit!”

“He’s not wrong, Liam,” Louis says, considering the other boy closely. “So why do you look so ashamed?”

Liam shakes his head. His words were coming out all wrong. 

“Brian didn’t even report it,” Niall speaks for him. “No one else knows.”

“Then, how…?” Zayn trails off as Liam sighs and continues his story.

“When Coach walked in, I had Rob Adler by the throat against one of the lockers. He was turning red because he couldn’t breathe but I was so angry, I didn’t even notice. Just because someone’s smaller or weaker doesn’t mean they deserve to be tortured for it. But I’m really no better than Rob or any of the other guys, am I?” Liam has tears building up in his eyes that the others are kind enough not to comment on. “And the worst part about the whole thing? Is that my father is disappointed in me. Not because I hurt someone but because I turned against my team. He’s afraid this will affect my game, that I won’t get a scholarship. I know he wants what’s best for me but it’s like, if I can’t get out of this place, then I’ll never be good enough for ‘im.”

Everyone remains quiet after Liam’s confession as the boy unapologetically lets tears stream down his cheeks . 

“Sometimes I just hate him _so much_ ,” he says through clenched teeth.

“Right there with you, mate,” Zayn replies as Louis nods in agreement.

Harry watches them all warily. They’re going to turn to him or Niall next, he knows it. He’s not sure why the blond is stuck here today, but he doesn’t think it’s fair to share his story because it’s really not his story at all.

“Right,” Liam says as he finally wipes his cheeks. “Can someone else go now so we can move on and forget my blubbering?”

Niall eyes Harry. Harry eyes Niall. 

Of course, it’s Louis who makes the suggestion.

“How about it, Harry?”

“No. I can’t. I’m sorry,” Harry answers, letting his eyes fall to his lap. He won’t let them sway his decision. It’s not his secret to tell.

“Mate, I nearly choked the life out of someone,” Liam states, trying to be comforting. “It can’t be _that_ bad.”

“I’ll tell it,” Niall offers because he knows Harry won’t. He sees Harry’s head snap up and his eyes reveal his shock, but Niall just winks at the other boy and Harry lowers his eyes to his lap again. 

“You know why Harry is here?” Louis asks and Niall thinks he detects a note of jealousy in the way he says it.

“He’s here because of me,” Niall answers simply and he has to bite back a grin when Louis’ eyes narrow at him. Niall doubts Louis will be fighting his attraction to the other boy for much longer.

“What does that mean?” Zayn studies Niall intently as he waits for Niall’s answer and the Irish boy can’t help but wonder if Zayn is possibly jealous as well.

“Niall, just tell them if you’re going to,” Harry says quietly, not looking up as he says it. Too embarrassed by the flush he can feel rising on his cheeks for the millionth time today. Niall knows that he’s the catalyst for Harry’s trip to detention so he must have somehow found out the whole story. “You’re making it sound like we were caught making out or something.”

“We have English together,” Niall finally declares. “Mr. Morrell caught me daydreaming during his lecture. I wasn’t paying attention. Didn’t even realize I was staring at Calum Hood. But Mr. Morrell made a big deal about it. Called me a fairy and said I should save my faggot fantasies for when I was outside of his class.”

A gasp escapes Louis’ lips and he hisses something under his breath about the ‘homophobic bastard’. They all knew Morrell was one. A homophobic bastard. But he wasn’t usually quite so vocal about it.

“What does this have to do with Harry?” Liam asks the question they’re all wondering.

“I didn’t say anything in my defense. I just let it happen. It was right at the end of class so, when the bell went off, I just left as fast as I could but I soon realized I left the book for my next class under my desk. So, I headed back, dreading walking back into that room. And that’s when I heard Harry,” Niall looks over at the quiet boy to find him staring back.

“He’d waited until everyone else was gone and then he jumped on Morrell about what he said to me. He _yelled_ at a teacher for me,” Niall gives Harry a grateful smile.

“I didn’t know you knew,” Harry states, wondering if this is why Niall has been so nice to him all day.

“I’m glad I found out,” Niall replies with playful grin. “You’re the best friend I never knew I had.”

Before they can get too soppy, Louis leans forward in his seat staring hard at Niall. “So why are _you_ here?”

“I came because that should have been me. I should have stuck up for myself,” Niall says, not caring when they all openly stare at him. “I figured that if Harry had to be punished for doing what I should have had the guts to do, then the least I could do was share the punishment.”

“You don’t _have_ to be here. But you came anyway?” Louis sounds incredulous.

“Are you even into boys?” Liam asks out of left field before Niall can answer.

Niall doesn’t mean to but he can’t stop his eyes from glancing at the boy sitting right next to him as he answers. “Yeah, I am.”

Zayn feels a shiver race down his spine at that glance. And they all have a bit to think about as the room goes silent.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice sounds strained against the quiet of the room as he calls to the boy next to him.

“Yeah?” Harry looks shyly over.

“You’re sort of my hero,” Louis tells him softly and Harry can see that Louis’ hands are balled into fists at his sides, knuckles white with how tightly he’s holding them closed.

“I’m not a hero,” Harry denies.

“Yeah, you kind of are,” Louis argues.

“If anyone is, it’s Liam,” Harry tries to deflect.

“Mate, I’m no hero,” Liam remarks.

“Oh, would you all shut up?” Zayn says with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yeah. Didn’t you see Zayn’s drawing?” Niall laughs. “We’re all heroes.”

And maybe it’s because it’s Niall, and Niall is like the freaking sun, but no one argues this time.

 

~~@~~

Niall and Liam have begun a rousing game of anything-you-can-do-I-can-do-better. A game that Niall is losing. He doesn’t really seem to mind though as he laughs at Liam’s attempts to come up with ways to one-up him.

Louis is leaning over Zayn’s shoulder as the boy draws Liam and Niall in increasingly ridiculous superhero outfits, the latest involving tights, underwear as outerwear, and not much else. It’s entertaining to watch as Zayn details Niall’s superhero boxers with shamrocks and rainbows, finishing this sketch before quickly pulling a fresh sheet of paper and starting new one.

Louis’s attention is pulled from Zayn’s smooth, careful movements by the sound of humming. 

He turns to see Harry sitting in his original seat at his table on the level below, apparently reworking his essay as he hums to himself. His tone is melodic, beautiful even and Louis doubts Harry realizes that he can be heard. Not wanting Harry to stop humming but unable to resist the magnetic power the other boy has over him, Louis finds himself descending the staircase and attempting to peer over Harry’s shoulder.

“Wasn’t once enough, mate?” Louis asks, leaning close against the boy’s back as Harry covers his paper with one arm, blocking it from Louis’ prying eyes.

Louis feels the way Harry shivers at Louis’ breath on his neck. He sees the goose bumps that rise on his skin and notices a slight tremor to the way he holds his pencil.

“I thought of a few more things I wanted to say,” Harry answers a bit shakily as he spins around to look Louis in the eye.

Against his will, Louis’ gaze falls on Harry’s unfairly red lips. He’s obviously been biting them. Louis has an undeniable urge to bite them too. He’s about to give in when Niall calls down from above.

“Hey, Lou. It’s nearly two o’clock. Probably best head back so Mr. Cowell doesn’t catch you.”

He glances at the clock above the library entrance to see that Niall is right. They only have a little over an hour left of detention and Louis doesn’t really relish the thought of spending that time alone. He sighs moving away from Harry.

“Good luck with your essay,” Louis says before walking away.

He thinks he hears a quiet “thanks” even as his heart thunders a bit louder, scolding him with each step he gets further away. His heart is stupid though. Always leading him in the wrong direction. So this time, he decides to ignore it entirely. No matter how much he doesn’t want to.

~~@~~

A few minutes after Louis leaves, the rest of the boys make their way back down to the tables they claimed at the start of the day. 

Harry has finished the new version of his essay and the others all notice that, without something to occupy his thoughts, he’s being a bit mopey.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Niall asks suddenly, pulling Harry from his morbid thoughts.

“Is it that obvious?”

Zayn snorts from seat and turns around in his chair. “Mate, you couldn’t get more obvious if you tried.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Liam adds, “I’m pretty sure he likes you, too.”

“What? What makes you say that?” Harry stammers not meeting any of their eyes.

“Well, he did kiss you,” Zayn supplies. “And he did it in full view of the rest of us.”

Harry thinks he can feel his face growing impossibly hotter causing the pink on his skin to change shades as he thinks about other, earlier kisses. Kisses that will remain between him and Louis because he isn’t allowed to tell anyone. He shakes his head in dismay. “It was probably just a game to him. To get in my head. He’s so hard to read.”

Zayn loudly sucks in a breath of air. 

“I’m a genius,” he declares suddenly.

“Oh, well, I’d ask to copy your math but…,” Niall jokes.

Zayn makes a face at the Irish boy as Liam chuckles and then he’s standing, grabbing his bag from the back of his chair, and storming towards Harry. He pulls Harry from his chair and drags the boy towards one of the revision rooms meant to be a place for quiet study on the edges of the library.

“When I’m done with you, Louis may be hard. But you won’t be reading,” Zayn promises with a laugh.

Harry’s not sure whether or not to be afraid.

~~@~~

Once Zayn has Harry situated the way he wants the boy, he starts pulling things out of his bag that leave Harry feeling a little confused and a lot apprehensive. The comb and brush are normal enough but then Zayn starts sitting out bottle after bottle of hair products. There may even be some make up in there somewhere, Harry isn’t sure. Finally, he produces a towel and a spray bottle and sets the empty bag on the floor.

“Why do you have all this stuff?” Harry asks eyeing it all with concern.

“I told you I was missing a modeling gig, yeah?” 

Harry nods before Zayn stills his head as he begins spraying water on Harry’s heavily gelled hair.

“Well, my father’s a pretty powerful man, thinks he can talk them into letting me go in after we’re done here. If it works, I can’t just go in there looking any way I want. I have to look perfect. Nevermind that they’ll fix me how they want me for the pictures. My father is terrified that if I don’t look good enough, they’ll decide I’m not worth the effort,” Zayn sounds calm, almost indifferent as he speaks but his words hit Harry straight in the gut.

“I’m sorry, Zayn. That’s absolute shit,” Harry responds as a curl that he’d painstaking gelled into submission this morning makes its presence known by flopping into his field of vision. 

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees. “I know he’s trying to look out for my future but it’s sort of like what Liam said earlier. About not feeling good enough. Sometimes I just want to push past all his bullshit and just be who I am, you know? Even if who I am isn’t perfect for once. Even if who I am hates the thought of always looking pristine when I’d rather have ink on my fingers and paint in my hair.”

Harry can feel the tension in Zayn’s fingers on his scalp start to lessen as Zayn lets out what’s been weighing on him since before Harry even knew his name.

“Even if who I am wants to date boys,” Zayn finishes quietly.

“Does he know? Your father?” Harry questions quietly, not wanting to overstep his bounds.

“Well, I haven’t shouted it from the rooftops or anything but, yeah, I think he does. He made a big fuss trying to play matchmaker for me and Perrie because our families are friends and I hadn’t had a girlfriend since year eight. So finally, we just went with it. She’s a nice girl and she doesn’t mind playing along,” Zayn shrugs as he wrings as much water as he feasibly can from his spray bottle to get rid of all Harry’s gel and bring forth as many of the miraculous curls Harry has been hiding from them as possible.

“So, what would he do if you brought a boy home, do you think?” Harry tentatively delves a bit deeper. “Would he kick you out? Disown you? Or would he possibly accept it even if he didn’t like it?”

“I don’t know. I like to think he’d accept it. But it’s that uncertainty that keeps me from actually going through with it,” Zayn answers and Harry can feel his fingers go a bit unsteady just at the thought.

“I’d rather be alone and be who I am than have to pretend for a love that’s based on their conditions. It’s not supposed to be like that,” Harry offers, hoping his words won’t offend the other boy. “Love is meant to be unconditional and you deserve that kind of love, Zayn. Whether you believe it or not. We all do.”

“It didn’t work out well for you, did it?” Zayn asks gently. “The talk with the parents.”

Harry gives a slow, sad shake of his head before they fall into silence.

~~@~~

“Oh. My. GOD,” Niall’s jaw is on the floor when Zayn pulls Harry back out into the library. Liam looks shocked as well but there’s an admiration in the blond boys eyes that Harry understands all too well. Something that will never reflect back at him from the eyes of a straight boy.

Harry ducks his head shyly.

“I know I just worked a miracle, but ‘Zayn’ is fine,” Zayn says smugly, proudly looking over his work.

Harry’s hair falls in a halo of soft curls, framing his cherubic face. His crisp button-up has been unbuttoned quite a bit, showing off the definition of his chest. His sleeves have been rolled up into cuffs just below his elbows, revealing a few scattered tattoos on one of his wrists. Gone are the khaki trousers he wore earlier, replaced by the tight, slightly tattered blue jeans Harry brought to change into for work after detention. He works at a bakery and he gets messy a lot so he doesn’t wear his good clothes to his job.

If Zayn is honest, most of the success of Harry’s makeover actually has nothing to do with the work he’s done. Harry is just naturally beautiful but it’s been hidden behind gel, and crisp lines, and too much fabric. Zayn has only set it free.

“Harry, mate, you look great,” Niall says with such awed enthusiasm that Harry knows he’s not just saying it.

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees. “Remember how I said earlier that I wouldn’t fuck you?”

Harry chuckles but gives a nod of confirmation.

“I take it all back,” Zayn grins wickedly.

“Remember how I said I wouldn’t fuck you either?” Harry asks.

“Of course I do. That was a hit to my ego, that,” Zayn laughs.

“I don’t take it back.” Harry giggles as Zayn smacks him playfully.

“Hey, guys?” Liam calls, drawing their attention. “What happens Monday?”

The lightness from before turns a bit somber as they all wonder.

“Zayn, will you still hang out with Harry? Even if the makeover doesn’t stick?” Liam asks.

“I will,” Zayn says definitively with a grin at the boy in question. “Will you still hang out with us? Even though you’re the only straight one of the bunch?” 

“I’ve never been homophobic,” Liam states, resenting the implication a bit even as he gets over the shock of Zayn coming out to them after a long day of denials. “And I doubt I still have any friends who would mind.”

“What if you do?” Niall wonders.

“Then, I guess they’ll just have to get used to my _new_ friends,” Liam assures them.

“I guess it’s settled then,” Harry grins at the boys surrounding him.

“What about Louis?” Niall ventures.

Harry’s eyes fall to the floor for a second as he takes a deep breath working up his nerves. When he looks up again, it’s with an expression of steady determination. “I’m hoping I’m about to give him a reason to stick around.”

~~@~~

Louis sits lazily on a dusty old desk just waiting for the minutes to tick down so that he can go home. His mum has to be at work soon after he gets out and he needs to rush home to watch his younger sisters. If there’s anything that’s right with his life, it’s his mum and his sisters. He just wishes that he was better for them. That he wouldn’t let them down so much. 

A small thump followed by a soft _oof!_ brings Louis’ attention back to his surroundings just as a curly haired imposter comes stumbling out of the air vent.

Louis is stunned into silence as the boy rights himself and gives Louis a self-deprecating, dimpled grin.

“Oops,” Harry says.

“Hi,” Louis responds still a bit speechless as his eyes travel Harry’s body.

Harry waits for him to say something else. Anything. When words don’t come, Harry gets nervous. “Zayn did it.”

Louis reaches out and touches one of Harry’s curls, enjoying the softness between his fingers even if it is a bit damp. “He did good.”

“Thanks,” Harry replies.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asks once his brain starts functioning again.

Harry licks his lips and Louis’ eyes hungrily trail the movement.

“I…,” Harry struggles to find the words but Louis just waits, patiently giving him a chance to search for them. Harry figures this is a good sign.

“You lied,” He says finally.

“About what?” Louis asks, brows scrunched as he tries to figure out which lie he’s told that Harry might have seen through.

“You said when you drew me in… when I was caught in your web, you wouldn’t let me go,” Harry explains.

“Harry,” Louis says, trying to turn away so he doesn’t have to look as he hurts the other boy to save him. To save them both.

But Harry won’t allow it. He grips Louis’ arm, forcefully turning him back around.

“I’m _caught_ , Lou. I’m not fighting it. I’m not trying to get away. I’m happy where I am,” Harry insists. “So don’t let me go.”

“You don’t _want_ this, okay?” Louis shouts wrenching his arm away from the other boy. “I’m a fuck up! I can’t do anything right and I drive people away and I make _stupid_ mistakes. And until today I was okay with that. Because it’s okay if I’m the punk who skips class and takes drugs and screws up his life and just happens to be gay but it’s not okay to be the gay boy who cries himself to sleep and can’t graduate because he’s too stupid, and who’s mum is his best friend. I can live with being a screw up if it means no one realizes just how weak I am. But you-you’re going to want more from me than what I can give, Harry. You’re gonna want handholding and romance and _feelings_. You’re going to want someone you can be proud to be seen with. And just when I’m ready to try, just when I think _maybe_ … you’re going to leave me. Because they all leave, Harry. My father and every one of his replacements, all my boyfriends, even my best friend. Gone. Because I wasn’t enough the way I was. The way I _am_. And I honestly don’t know if I could take it if you left me, too.”

Harry has tears running down his cheeks as Louis’ rant winds down. They match the tears on Louis’ own face. Tears that Harry reaches out and tenderly wipes away.

“You’re not a fuck up,” Harry whispers as he holds Louis’ face in the cage of his hands.

Louis looks like he’s going to argue but Harry swiftly ducks down and kisses the protest from his lips.

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with the way you are,” Harry tells him pressing their foreheads together. “And _so what_ if you’re not going to graduate this year? I’ll be here with you next year and I’ll help you. We’ll graduate together. You don’t have to do it alone, Lou. Did you forget what I told you earlier?”

Louis just looks at him with a questioning gaze, too afraid to break whatever magic Harry’s weaving over him to move.

“I’ve always seen you,” Harry reminds him. “I’ve seen you scared and I’ve seen you hurt and I’ve seen you so happy, you could barely contain yourself. Because it’s easy to see things when you’re invisible. But I’ll tell you something, Louis. There’s not been a single scenario, where you weren’t the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. If people have chosen to leave you behind then I feel sorry for them because there’s obviously something that makes _them_ deficient if they can’t see how perfect you are. I would _never_ not be proud of you.”

A fresh wave of tears make their way down Louis’ cheeks as he gazes in disbelief at the boy that’s quite possibly mending his long-ruined heart with each word that falls from his lips.

“I don’t want to let you down,” Louis trembles in Harry’s hands.

“You couldn’t if you tried,” Harry barely has time to whisper back before Louis’ lips crash into his. 

Louis wraps his arms tightly around Harry’s neck as they kiss heatedly, planning to make good on his promise and not let the other boy go. Not for a while yet, if he can manage it.

~~@~~

“Do you think they’re having sex in there?” Liam asks eyeing the air vent that Harry disappeared through a while ago.

“It’d be a waste if they weren’t,” Niall laughs.

Zayn grins at the blond. His laugh is infectious. Everything about him is bright and beautiful. And Zayn finds himself wanting to rebel against old habits to explore every part of that, an insurgent in his own skin.

“Niall?” Zayn speaks before he’s really thought this through. But maybe that’s what he needs. To stop thinking so much.

“Hmmm?” Niall turns to him, chewing on a bit of chocolate that has materialized seemingly out of nowhere.

“Will you go on a date with me?” 

Niall freezes mid chew but quickly regains his composure.

“Well, I…don’t you have a girlfriend?” Niall asks trying to keep himself from hoping too fervently that this, him and _Zayn_ , might actually be possible.

Zayn glances quickly at Liam; he knows that Liam has guessed what he’s going to say. Their girlfriends are friends after all, even if Zayn uses the word loosely. Liam’s wink gives him the boost he needs to not let his nerves get the best of him as he turns back to Niall. “All I have is a girl that’s a really great friend.”

“Are you sure you want that? To date? I mean, is it too soon?” He asks, uncertain of how he should answer when Zayn was denying he even liked boys earlier in the day. He really likes the boy but he wants Zayn to be sure. 

“I _want_ it, yes. Whether I should be doing it, is another story. But I’m sick of denying myself what I want,” Zayn says stepping closer. He gingerly takes Niall’s hand and twines their fingers.

“You like me, yeah?” he asks, looking nervously into the blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Yeah,” Niall agrees immediately.

“Good,” Zayn grins, squeezing Niall’s fingers with his own. “Can I kiss you?”

Niall nods and Zayn moves in until their lips are touching lightly. He pecks Niall’s lips once, twice before Niall opens his mouth a little so that their lips slot together and they’re breathing each other’s air. And then, when Zayn doesn’t pull away or have some big gay panic, Niall opens his mouth a little more, allowing Zayn inside. It’s new, slow, and exploratory. And it’s still quite possibly the best kiss Niall has ever had.

Liam groans when he catches sight of them and quickly turns away.

“Nope. I changed my mind. I’m not hanging out with you lot,” He jokes with his hands over his eyes. “You’ll all be making out all the time.”

Niall and Zayn both laugh. Niall points at the air vent stating, “That may not be true. We don’t know what’s going on with them two.”  
But when Harry crawls out of the vent with his cheeks flushed and his curls in disarray, a blinding smile on his face, they all pretty much know what was going on.

Harry, with a secretive smile, refuses to answer any of their inquiries and takes one last crack at that essay.

~~@~~

_Dear Headmaster Cowell,  
It’s funny that you would ask us to write an essay telling you who we think we are._

~~@~~

When Simon Cowell opens up the storage room at the back of his office, he finds it much the same as when he left Louis to clean it. He actually thinks a few things may be messier than they were before.  
“You don’t appear to have done much,” Simon observes with brow raised in question.  
“Let’s be honest,” Louis says with a smirk, patting the older man on the shoulder as he walks by. “You weren’t really expecting me to.”  
Simon bites down a smile as he watches the boy walk into the hallway and lean against the wall to wait. Though what he’s waiting for is a mystery.

~~@~~

_First, because we’re teenagers and who we are is constantly changing. Ask me today, and I’ll say I’m a bit of a nerd. A little on the quiet side. Lonely beyond compare. But ask me tomorrow, after a day spent with four other people who are just as lonely as I am. Just as unsure, judged, and misunderstood. And I’ll tell you that I’m a friend, an advice giver, maybe even a hero, and in good company._

~~@~~

When Mr. Cowell shows up at three to set them free, instead of dashing to the door to get out as quickly as possible, they dawdle; waiting for each other like longtime friends instead of the virtual strangers they were at the start of the day. Their voices travel loudly down the empty corridor as Liam ruffles Harry’s curls and pokes fun at him when he blushes at Zayn and Niall’s running commentary on what they suspect happened in the storage closet. 

~~@~~

_Second, because we’re human. We’re not robots going about the same tasks from day to day. We shift and swerve and make mistakes that shape who we are on a minute by minute basis. When I say the wrong words or do the wrong thing, I’m a liar, a fool, a guilty conscience. But when I make someone smile or turn their tears of sadness into tears of joy I am light, a ray of hope. I am worthy._

~~@~~  
Harry Styles stops walking when he sees that the corridor isn’t quite as empty as he’d originally thought. The others turn to look at him wondering what’s up. They follow his line of sight as a huge grin takes over his face.

Louis stands up straight at the sight of his boyfriend. 

“Took you long enough,” he sighs with exaggerated impatience, walking over to the rest of the group and taking Harry’s hand.

It doesn’t take long for him to spot Zayn and Niall’s hands clutching each other as well.

“Oh my god, you really _did_ come out of the closet,” Louis gasps, making the others laugh raucously.

“What can I say? I’m not fond of the dark,” Zayn answers with a shrug as he smiles at his own personal ray of sunshine.

“Please, someone tell me that Sophia and I aren’t this disgusting,” Liam groans at them good-naturedly.

“You are,” Louis crushes his hopes with a grin. “I’ve seen you two all over each other in front of your locker.”

“Hey, why don’t we all go on a triple date next weekend?” Niall asks enthusiastically.

“Can’t,” Louis answers looking disappointed. “With all these new detentions, I’m sure to be grounded. And my mum’s smart. She’ll make her own plans so that I have to babysit my little sisters, making it impossible to sneak out.”

“During the week, then?” Liam suggests, absolutely certain that his wonderful girlfriend will have no problem with this arrangement. Or his new friends.

“The only day I have free is Monday,” Zayn offers, looking around to see if they all agree.

Harry remains suspiciously quiet until they all turn to him.

“Um, Monday’s my birthday,” He says shyly.

“You have to spend it with your family then?” Liam asks, trying to look understanding. “Sophia and I can pick you up after.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s fingers when he doesn’t answer right away spurring the boy to take a breath and give them all a brave smile. “No, it’s fine. I can go. You can pick me up at my sister’s.”

“Why your sister’s?” Niall lets his curiosity get the better of him.

“I’ve been living there since I came out,” Harry answers looking down so he doesn’t have to see their looks of pity.

His friends don’t let him stay sad long before they’re wrapping him in a group hug that nearly knocks the breath from him and which Louis quickly turns into a tickle fight, leaving them all a laughing mess.

~~@~~

_So, I’m afraid to inform you, headmaster, that none of us will be telling you who we are today. Because we simply don’t know._

~~@~~

Simon enters the library and, looking around, is unsurprised to see that only Harry has done the assignment. With a sigh and a disappointed shake of his head, he picks up the lone sheet of paper and begins to read.

~~@~~

_We **can** , however, tell you who we’re not._

~~@~~

“I’ll see you on Monday,” Liam calls to his friends, waving as he climbs into his father’s car.

Already his father is ready to start another round of telling Liam what he needs to do to get back in his team’s good graces. To be the best. To be a winner. And get out of this tiny village that will drain the life out of him if he fails.

“Dad,” Liam stops his father’s barrage of orders. “Can we just talk about this when we get home? I’ll make us some dinner and we can sit down and talk over everything. Have a proper discussion.”

Liam’s dad sits in shocked silence. He’s not sure he’s ever heard his son sound quite so grown up.

“Ok, son,” He agrees and starts the car to head home.

~~@~~

_We are not our fathers._

~~@~~

Despite the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach at his father’s eyes following his every move, Zayn still pulls Niall over to his father’s car. He knocks on his dad’s window until the man rolls it down with a look of exasperation.

“Zayn, we’re going to be late. Get in the car.”

“I will,” Zayn agrees. “But first, I want you to meet Niall.”

Niall reaches out a hand for Zayn’s father to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir.”

Zayn’s father stares at Niall’s hand before turning to his son. “What is this?”

“This is me introducing you to the boy I’m dating,” Zayn says evenly. “You can accept it or not. But if you choose not to, then you’ll be leaving without me.”

Niall’s hand is still outstretched as he hopes for the best for Zayn’s sake.

Zayn’s father glances from Niall’s hand to Zayn and back again before he grudgingly shakes Niall’s hand causing the boy to beam with the light of a thousand suns.

Zayn smiles at his dad before pulling Niall close. “Call me tomorrow?”

“I will,” Niall readily agrees and leans into it when Zayn kisses him on the lips right then and there before happily hopping into his father’s car.

~~@~~

_We are not puppets whose strings can be pulled every which way by influential hands._

~~@~~ 

“There’s my little sunbeam,” Niall’s mother coos as Niall bounds up to their car. “Did you have a good day, lovely?”  
“I did, actually,” Niall informs her. “Made some new friends. Had a great lunch. Met a cute boy.”  
“I saw,” Mrs. Horan crows with delight. “Tell me all about him.”

~~@~~

_We’re not anything that you can fit into a neat little box and slap a label on._

~~@~~

“So, what do you want for your birthday?” Louis asks casually as he walks Harry to the bike rack.

Harry grins at him goofily and bats his eyelashes. “I don’t need anything. I already got the best present ever. A couple of days early, too.”

“Oh, my god! My boyfriend is a colossal moron!” Louis groans playfully.

“I’ll see you Monday?” Harry grins as he unlocks his bike.

“You’re kidding, right?” Louis questions doubtfully. “I can’t wait that long!”

Harry giggles, pleased that his boyfriend can’t seem to get enough of him. “Tommorrow, then?”

“I’m not sure I want to wait that long either,” Louis purrs seductively. 

“Oh my goodness, Louis,” Harry playfully laments as Louis crowds into his personal space. “I have to go to work.”

“And I have to get home to watch my sisters, so you’d do well to just do as I want so we can go on our way,” Louis demands with a laugh.

“What do you want?” Harry gives in, though he doesn’t mind at all.

“First, I want a kiss,” Louis orders.

Harry happily complies, kissing Louis deeply with reckless abandon.

“And second?” Harry prompts when they pull apart.

“I want you to come to my house when you get off work, meet my mum and the girls,” Louis answers biting his lip nervously.

Harry can’t contain his grin. “I’d love to.”

~~@~~

_We are not one set thing. And we’re not letting anyone tell us differently._

_Sincerely,_

~~@~~

Simon assumes the fact that it’s left unsigned is meant to drive home the point that these boys can’t be put into any kind of category. Still, something prompts him to turn the paper over. There, he finds a drawing of five rather ridiculous superheroes and he finds himself feeling a grudging sense of pride in his boys and thinking, _yeah, that pretty much fits_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it!


End file.
